The Survey
by Kitana-uno
Summary: Some psycho sends Heie a Survey and has rigged the page so that Heie can't exit unless he finishes the survey and fowards it. Now the entire Yuyu Cast has to take the survey. But who the hell is this psycho with a laptop?
1. What the?

Da Survey...  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING! If I did, this wouldn't be a fan fic. Really, it wouldn't  
  
Yeah, yeah I know that a lot of you are like, another dumbass making a fan fic on surveys. Yep. It's dumb but after being annoyed by the fact that each survey is like 20 pages long it gets tiring after a while if ya read it all. I dunno but I just felt that people were going to want one that was shorter and funnier. Yep...I also added the imaginary email addresses that belong to each of the cast. Absolutely EVERYONE is in this story. You name it, I got it. You say Mukuro and you'll find her. You say Kanshin Himara you won't find it because Kanshin isn't a character in Yuyu and that's not how you spell his name.  
  
**********************************  
  
"You've got mail!" Hiei fell off his bed as his computer in Makai began to announce that he had email. Hiei cursed silently and moved towards it. Mukuro would kill him if she found out he was using the computer at that time of night. Hiei clicked on the mail icon and checked his mailbox. Nothing good. There was an email that read " Make Sure You read this" and it was sent to him by someone named FlamesFurry101@nonexistant.com. Hiei hesitated before opening it. He looked at it. It was a survey. "Hm..." Hiei said to himself. He looked for the close button but found that it had disappeared. On the email it read, " You won't be able to close this box until you've completed this survey and forwarded it to one of your friends. Muwahahaha....Good Luck. PS: If you don't have friends, you're screwed." Hiei scowled at the computer. He cursed and began the survey. Luckily enough, it was short.  
  
The usual  
  
Name: Jaganshi Hiei  
  
Birthday: I don't fucking know!  
  
Mother's name: What the fuck is a mother?  
  
Father's name: What the fuck is a father?  
  
Sibling names: That's none of your fucking business  
  
Pets name: Uh...Kuwabara is a dog so I'm guessing he's my pet. I smack him around though.... *laughs evilly*  
  
Where do you live: Makai, you dumbass.  
  
What is your favorite pastime: Killing  
  
What is your favorite color? Black ya moron!  
  
What color is your underwear? Uh...what's an underwear?  
  
What color is your toothbrush: Why the fuck do you care?  
  
What color is/ are your eyes/ hair/pajamas? Crimson red/ black with white starbursts/ what in the three worlds are pajamas?  
  
We're getting weirder  
  
Do you like shiny things? Yes, my katana.  
  
What kind of shiny things? my katana, ya fool.  
  
When you talk to someone, how do you say hello? Fool.  
  
When you were born, were you accidentally smacked in the head instead of in the ass? er...that's a disturbing image.  
  
When I was five I invented a machine that could pull down my pants without me touching them. Based on that information how old are you? Uh...yeah.  
  
Once again, what color is your underwear: uh...flesh colored. *grin*  
  
Ew....You sleep in the nude don't ya? Yep.  
  
Almost done:   
  
Instead of asking when you lost your virginity I'm gonna ask you why you haven't lost your virginity: What the fuck?  
  
Who don't you want to lose your virginity to? You, you annoying bastard!  
  
Am I annoying you? Gee, how could ya tell?  
  
Yeah! Only 500 more questions to go!! What??  
  
Just kidding...lol : You annoying bitch.  
  
Alright, jeez man. Calm down: Don't tell me what to fucking do.  
  
Fine, I wont: What the??  
  
Yeah, freaky isn't it: Who the hell made this up?  
  
My grandmother: Huh?  
  
5th to last question, when you were a baby, did your mom breast feed you? I'll wait till you ask...: What the hell? I was thrown off my island you psycho. What the fuck do you mean 5th to last question you better end this now bitch!  
  
Alright then, Do death threats usually scare you: No. I fear nothing.  
  
Yeah well dust bunnies scare me: What the hell is a dust bunny.  
  
Ya know those things that are under your couch and when ya do spring cleaning you decide to finally clean under there and you find these clots of dirt with ears: Huh? What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
As a baby, my grandmother accidentally flushed me down the toilet: Okay, that explains a lot.  
  
Look out your window: What??   
  
Hi Hiei: What the fuck? I'll kill you!!  
  
Hiei forwarded the message to Kurama at Kitsuneking15@nonexistant.com. He grabbed his katana and his cloak. He jumped out the window to hunt the psycho he found looking in. 


	2. Who in the hell?

Da Survey...  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING! If I did, this wouldn't be a fan fic. Really, it wouldn't  
  
Yeah, yeah I know that a lot of you are like, another dumbass making a fan fic on surveys. Yep. It's dumb but after being annoyed by the fact that each survey is like 20 pages long it gets tiring after a while if ya read it all. I dunno but I just felt that people were going to want one that was shorter and funnier. Yep...I also added the imaginary email addresses that belong to each of the cast. Absolutely EVERYONE is in this story. You name it, I got it. You say Mukuro and you'll find her. You say Kanshin Himara I don't got it because Kanshin isn't a character in Yuyu and that's not how you spell his name...lol.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kurama arrived from school in a very grouchy mood. He had been harassed by the thousands of girls he had to deal with everyday and now there was a problem. He had lost his favorite watch, the watch his mother gave him for his birthday. Kurama turned on his computer and checked his email. "Spam, Harassment letter, Hiei." Kurama said noticing that Hiei had actually sent him something, he opened it. On the top, in big bold letters it read, " You won't be able to close this box until you've completed this survey and forwarded it to one of your friends. Muwahahaha....Good Luck. PS: If you don't have friends, you're screwed." Kurama was confused. He searched for the close button but nothing. He couldn't turn off his computer so he decided to take the survey. It looked short enough, and no harm could come from it...right?  
  
The usual  
  
Name: Shuiichi Minamino/ Youko Kurama  
  
Birthday: July 15 1987/ I can't remember. a/n: this is a made up birthday. He just looks like a summer child to me.  
  
Mother's name: Shiori Minamino/ can't remember  
  
Father's name: Died when I was two.  
  
Sibling names: Step brother, Shuiichi (lol. Funny isn't it)   
  
Not really: What?  
  
Pets name: Uh..Hiei.lol. He'll kill me for that.  
  
Where do you live: Ningenkai  
  
What is your fave pastime: Reading  
  
What is your fave color? Red  
  
What color is your underwear? That's personal. an: I'm leaving it to your imaginations ladies. *gives evil grin*  
  
What color is your toothbrush: red  
  
What color is/ are your eyes/ hair/pajamas? green/red/ red  
  
We're getting weirder  
  
Do you like shiny things? Yes.  
  
What kind of shiny things? Anything that sparkles * gives cocky smile*  
  
When you talk to someone, how do you say hello? Hello.  
  
When you were born, were you accidentally smacked in the head instead of in the ass? Uh...no.  
  
When I was five I invented a machine that could pull down my pants without me touching them. Based on that information how old are you? Let's see...uh 16.  
  
Once again, what color is your underwear: That's personal  
  
Aww...come one you can tell me: Huh?  
  
Ew....You sleep in the nude don't ya? No!  
  
Almost done:   
  
Instead of asking when you lost your virginity I'm gonna ask you why you haven't lost your virginity: What kind of survey is this?  
  
Who don't you want to lose your virginity to? Uh...that's none of your concern  
  
Am I annoying you? Somewhat.  
  
Yeah! Only 500 more questions to go!! What??   
  
Just kidding...lol: Oh...   
  
Alright. Jeez man, calm down: Huh?  
  
Whoops that was meant for Hiei: What? Are you a fangirl? Are you stalking us or something? *looks around nervously* You should stop whoever you are.  
  
Fine, I will: uh...what?  
  
Yeah, freaky isn't it: Yes.  
  
My grandmother: What?  
  
Yeah, Hiei said that too: Okay, you are really starting to scare me now.  
  
5th to last question, when you were a baby, did your mom breast feed you? I'll wait till you ask...: Um...not sure and I'm not going to ask.  
  
Alright then, Do death threats usually scare you: No.   
  
Yeah well, dust bunnies scare me: Uh...okay.  
  
Ya know those things that are under your couch and when ya do spring cleaning you decide to finally clean under there and you find these clots of dirt with ears: Yes. I've seen them   
  
As a baby, my grandmother accidentally flushed me down the toilet: Okay, that explains a lot  
  
Hey! Hiei said that too: Okay...  
  
Look out your window: Why?   
  
Hi Kurama!!  
  
  
  
Kurama stared out his window. Some psycho with a laptop hanging from their neck was waving at him. Kurama stood up from his chair and watched the psycho throw themselves off the tree outside Kurama's window. Hiei appeared at Kurama's window. They stared at each other trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Kurama asked, " Who the hell is that?" Hiei glaced at the moron running at an extremely slow pace. Heie shrugged. " How the hell should I know." Kurama explained to Hiei that his computer would not turn off. Hiei suggested that Kurama send it to Yusuke at Spiritpunk1@nonexistant.com. After sending the email to Yusuke, Kurama headed with Hiei to track down the psycho. 


	3. Kuwawho?

Da Survey...  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything!! Everything, I say!! Okay, I own nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Yeah, yeah I know that a lot of you are like, another dumbass making a fan fic on surveys. Yep. It's dumb but after being annoyed by the fact that each survey is like 20 pages long it gets tiring after a while if ya read it all. I dunno but I just felt that people were going to want one that was shorter and funnier. Yep...I also added the imaginary email addresses that belong to each of the cast. Absolutely EVERYONE is in this story. You name it, I got it. You say Mukuro and you'll find her. You say Kanshin Himara you won't find him because Kanshin isn't a character in Yuyu and that's not how you spell his name but, ya never really know do ya? *grins*   
  
**********************************  
  
Yusuke walked into his house. He was tired and just wanted to settle down for some good old R&R. He sat on his swivel chair and turned on his computer. He smiled as he found in his inbox, an email from Kurama. He opened it and a strange box popped up. The email he had opened had a message. On the top, in big bold letters it read, " You won't be able to close this box until you've completed this survey and forwarded it to one of your friends. Muwahahaha....Good Luck. PS: If you don't have friends, you're screwed." Yusuke shrugged. " Hey, what can a survey do?"  
  
The usual  
  
Name: Urameshi Yusuke  
  
Birthday: Damn! I forgot to ask my mom for presents.  
  
Mother's name: Atsuko Urameshi   
  
Father's name: I dunno  
  
Sibling names: Don't have one  
  
Pets name: Kurama. Get it, he's a fox.  
  
Not really: Huh?  
  
Where do you live: On 12th street. I used to live on Fourth Avenue but my house burned down.  
  
Yeah, no one cares: Huh?   
  
What is your fave pastime: Kicking major Kuwabara ass!  
  
What is your fave color? Green  
  
What color is your underwear? Lemme check...uh it's white.   
  
What color is your toothbrush: black   
  
What color is/ are your eyes/ hair/pajamas? brown/brown/blue and white  
  
We're getting weirder  
  
Do you like shiny things? Not that much   
  
What kind of shiny things? Well, quarters are cool.  
  
When you talk to someone, how do you say hello? What the hell do you want?  
  
When you were born, were you accidentally smacked in the head instead of in the ass? I dunno but I think that happened to Kuwabara, he is UGLY!   
  
When I was five I invented a machine that could pull down my pants without me touching them. Based on that information how old are you? Cool. Can I get that machine. I might need it when Kayko's here.  
  
Awfully disturbing: Huh?  
  
Once again, what color is your underwear: White.  
  
Aww...come one you can tell me: I told ya, it's white.  
  
Ew....You sleep in the nude don't ya? Sometimes, If it's hot.  
  
Almost done:   
  
Instead of asking when you lost your virginity I'm gonna ask you why you haven't lost your virginity: Shut up.  
  
Who don't you want to lose your virginity to? Uh...a guy.  
  
Am I annoying you? Sorta  
  
Yeah! Only 500 more questions to go!! There's only a few left, I scrolled down ya little liar.  
  
Who you calling a liar: You!   
  
You wanna start sumting: Yeah, You wanna start something?  
  
Shut the hell up man and Chillax: Who so you think you are?  
  
Me, that's who: Shut the fuck up, you ain't special.  
  
YOU sure as hell is special. Special ed. you slow as *****: Who you ******* cursing out, you *****  
  
You mutha******: I dare you to come up in my face and say that Shit.  
  
Alright. Jeez man, calm down: No, YOU calm the **** down!   
  
Fine, I will: Good. No one wants to talk to you anyways.  
  
**** you: No, **** you!  
  
Your mutha: No, YOUR mutha!  
  
Aight then lets leave it at that: Good, you wuss.  
  
Who you calling a wuss? Wait, wasn't this written already? Weird...  
  
5th to last question, when you were a baby, did your mom breast feed you? I'll wait till you ask...: I asked and she said she's too drunk to remember.  
  
Alright then, Do death threats usually scare you: Yeah, when the opponent is stronger than me.  
  
Yeah well, dust bunnies scare me: You are some kind of freak, ain't ya?  
  
Yep: What the??  
  
Ya know those things that are under your couch and when ya do spring cleaning you decide to finally clean under there and you find these clots of dirt with ears: I don't clean. I just make tea.  
  
You are such a lady: Who you calling a lady?  
  
You: You know what. SCREW YOU!   
  
As a baby, my grandmother accidentally flushed me down the toilet: Well that clears up a few things.  
  
Yeah well you ain't exactly Mr. Isaac Newton are you: Who??  
  
I rest my case you sonofabitch: Huh?  
  
Look out your window: Why should I?  
  
Cuz I said so NOW LOOK OR I'LL FETCH KAYKO AFTER YOU: Alright, alright I will. Don't call Kayko. I had enough of her today.   
  
Yusuke turned and faced his window, somewhat frightened by the mysterious email. Some moron wearing a black Yankees baseball cap, Sunglasses and a blue jean jacket stood on a branch outside his window. They waved at Yusuke and jumped down from the tree . At first Yusuke mistook whoever it was for Hiei but they were clearly a little taller. From their neck, hung a laptop computer. Yusuke frowned. " Who the hell was that?" He noticed that Kurama and Hiei came running up to his building. " Hey Yusuke, did that survey get to you?" Kurama called from the ground. Yusuke nodded. " Yeah, why do you ask?"   
  
" That Psycho was at my house and at Hiei's place in Makai." Kurama yelled. Hiei shook his head.  
  
" Come down, ya moron, so you can help us track whoever it is down." Hiei yelled.  
  
" I'll be right there." Yusuke yelled. He walked to his computer and noticed that by disconnecting the power cord ( after trying everything else) the computer would not turn off.  
  
" Send it to Kuwabara." Kurama yelled. Yusuke frowned and forwarded it to IluvYukina@nonexistant.com. Yusuke grabbed his jacket and jumped out the window. " So much for the good ol' R&R" he muttered. He smiled. " Wow, Deja vu." Hiei, Yusuke and Kurama ran after the freaky stalker. They already knew where they were headed. 


End file.
